Kraid's Lair
This article is about the location in the Metroid series. For the I Wanna Be The Guy location, see Kraidgief's Lair. For the Super Smash Bros. series iteration of Kraid's Lair, see Brinstar Depths. |0=Enscripture |1=Endoedgar |2=PP |3=KingPepe}}KraidsLair.png |Caption= |0=Remilia Scarlet is frightened by Scorpion's 'party trick' on Enscripture's Kraid's Lair |1=The fully grown baby Metroid has gained a lot of weight after feasting on Kraid on Endoedgar's Kraid's Stage |2=A Scizor tries to convince who it thinks is Samus Aran (but is actually Utsuho Reiuji) that it's not a Zebesian on PineappleProducer's Kraid's Lair |3=Samus Aran fighting Simon Belmont on King Pepe's Samus's Stage}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Enscripture's version Endoedgar's version PineappleProducer's version King Pepe's version}} Kraid's Lair is a location in the Metroid series that is the hideout of Kraid and his space pirate minions. Kraid's Lair was its own unique location during the events of the original Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission, but it was moved to Brinstar by the events of Super Metroid, presumably because Samus Aran had destroyed the original location. In M.U.G.E.N, Kraid's Lair has been made by various creators; Enscripture's version uses sprites of Kraid's boss room from Metroid: Zero Mission, Endoedgar's version uses spites of Kraid's boss room from Super Metroid, while PineappleProducer and King Pepe's versions uses sprites of Kraid's Lair from the original Metroid. Enscripture's version | }} Enscripture's version is a simplistic stage that uses sprites of Kraid's boss room from Metroid: Zero Mission, namely the floor on which Kraid stands on, which has had a small amount of sprite work done to it to make the floor three-dimensional. Similar to the source game, a fiery glowing effect pulsates from the stage floor that goes roughly between half way and two-thirds of the way up the stage when viewing from the camera's default vertical position. The stage's z-offset places the floor near the bottom of the game window, which becomes a little problematic when combined with the camera following any vertical movement that a character makes, as it will result in the stage floor and some smaller characters easily vanishing off the bottom with even a standard jump. The two .defs included with the stage don't actually change anything with the stage itself, instead, the .def labelled 'MZM-Kraid' has a splash screen show up when the match starts that is identical to the pre-battle cutscene when Samus enters Kraid's boss room in the source game, while the .def labelled 'MZM-KraidNI' omits the splash screen entirely. 'Videos' Endoedgar's version Endoedgar's version is a simple stage that only uses two sprites of Kraid's boss room from Super Metroid, one for the background and another that encompasses the walls, floor and ceiling. Although the stage isn't very large, there is just about enough sideways room for characters to move around in and just enough height for characters using a Super Jump to still be visible on screen, though going any further up will result in characters being obscured by the ceiling. Likely as a result of the creator intending the stage to be used with their Metroid characters, the combatants start at the very left of the stage with player one being against the wall, the same positions in which Samus and Kraid start during their battle in the source game. 'Videos' PineappleProducer's version PineappleProducer's version uses sprites of two rooms that are part of Kraid's Lair from the original Metroid, with one room being in the very far background and the other room falling in-between the first room and the platform that the combatants fight on. Many enemies from the source game can be seen in the background going about their regular movement patterns, such as the multitude of rotating Skree clinging on to the ceilings and a couple of Zeela that travel around blocks suspended in mid-air, as well as red Geegas that rise out the red pipe facing alternate directions and a single Sidehopper jumping around by the blue door on the left side of the stage. The stage camera does not move vertically and thus a character using a Super Jump will jump out of sight off the top of the game window, though to compensate, the stage allows for a significant amount of left and right movement due to its horizontal boundaries being far apart. 'Gallery' PPKraidsLairimg.png|The Sidehopper and blue door on the left 'Videos' King Pepe's version Made for the creator's Famicom Fighters full game, King Pepe's version of Kraid's lair uses sprites of the room that lies outside of Kraid's boss room from the original Metroid. A single Zeela can be seen on the ceiling flipping itself left and right, while three can be seen flying in place in various locations, one above the second player's starting position, one above the red blast door on the left side of the stage and one beside the blue door on the right side of the stage. Owing to the sprites used for the stage, there isn't a lot of horizontal room to move around in, furthermore, the stage's camera will only follow a jumping character for a very limited vertical distance, as the stage's floor is still visible when the camera reaches peak altitude, so characters using a Super Jump will vanish off the top of the game window. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Metroid Stages